


Sayori's Assisted Suicide

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Centric Content [14]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Buttcrush, Consensual Buttcrush, Death, Don't kill people who ask to die in real life kids, Fetish Content, G/T, Giantess Monika, I Don't Even Know, Is this a happy ending or a sad ending?, Kudos are appreciated, Macro/Micro, Monika is a good person, Sayori dies, She only kills Sayori because she asked her to, Suicidal Sayori, not out of jealousy for the player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: When Sayori decides she doesn't want to live anymore, she goes to her Giant friend Monika and asks her to assist her in suicide.





	Sayori's Assisted Suicide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macrophilics](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Macrophilics).



“Are you sure you want me to kill you?” “Yes, please! I’m begging you!” “Okay, fine, I’ll do it. How do you want to be killed?” Monika asked. They were currently in her bedroom so there wouldn’t be any witnesses, no legal trouble, which was the last thing Sayori wanted to put Monika through. “I want you to sit on me,” Sayori said. “...why?” Monika asked. “Well, I’ve been reading a lot of Giantess stories on Deviantart, and it just seems like the best way to go,” Sayori answered, blushing like crazy.

“Okay,” Monika said.

“And remember, Monika, if anyone asks why you have blood on your skirt, tell them you’re on your period.” Monika nodded before sitting on Sayori, causing her to bones to crack and her to bleed to death.


End file.
